wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Forbidden Love
**WIP** CHAPTER 1 Corinna sat on her lonely little cliff, feeling the warm summer breeze blow through her shining black scales. Her tail curled around her large claws, and she simply sat and watched the world revolving around her. She could see the younger dragonets playing amongst themselves down in the clearing, where they were being watched by Nightwing guards. Her eyes suddenly fell on a flash of scarlet red darting into the forest near the little ones playing. Immediately Corinna jumped to her claws and peered closer over the edge, squinting to see if she could find the red again. She knew that there was someone down there, and the dragonets are probably in trouble. Skywings and Nightwings didn't exactly have the best relationship at the moment, so she kept that in her head while she swooped down to the canyon ground. "Hey, Corinna. How you doing? Want to join us for a snack later?" Corinna barely heard the first word he said before her blood began to boil. She hated him. And he was standing right there talking to her as she tried to get to the forest. "No, Annex, I do not want to have a snack with anyone right now." Corinna hardly managed to speak clearly enough through her clenched teeth. "Oh, are you sure, because I'm going to get-" "No, Annex. Bye," she hurried away as some of the other Nightwing guards laughed at Annex while he stood there growling. "Next time, then!" he shouted at the sprinting form of Corinna. She paused by the edge of the dense trees where she flattened her body against the rough ground. She crept along the ground, careful to stay out of sight of anyone. She lifted her head the tiniest bit, turning around, trying to find the red dragon again. She stood, unmoving, waiting for any signs of another dragon... but no. There was nothing, not even a bird chirping high above in the trees. Then there was the smallest crackle of a leaf, and Corinna spun around only to see a flash of red and then there was nothing. When she opened her eyes, Corinna was on the forest ground, her legs and wings tied with ropes and vines. Her mouth was tied shut, too. Panicked, she wriggled around and tried to loosen the vines, but they were too strong. "Don't try struggling," a calm voice spoke from behind her. She turned her head to face a large, bright red dragonet about her age. He smiled at her, and continued to pick at the leaf he was holding. "I've got you, and now I can use you as a bargain for whatever I want." he kept on smiling, and Corinna glared fiercely at him. She tried to speak, but her mouth was still tied, and she couldn't get a sound through. Her brain immediately went into hyperdrive, and she began thinking about all the things she would never be able to do. I'm going to die here. I'll never get to say goodbye to Mother, or Father, or Kani. I'll never get to grow up and get married and have a family of my own. I'll never get to see my friends, or my home, again. '' Corinna was breathing heavily now, and she could feel her heart racing with fear and pain. She stopped struggling and went limp, feeling the tears begin to stream down her face. The large Skywing dragon stopped studying his leaf to actually look at her, and he seemed a little surprised. Corinna could barely see through the water in her eyes that he almost looked upset and guilty. Suddenly he stood and walked over to where she was tied up, and Corinna-in fear- tried to roll away and get out of his reach. He caught her just before she could get anywhere, and he began to claw at the vines. He worked on the vines for quite a bit, and then finally he got them untied. They slipped off Corinna's wrists and wings, and she relaxed her jaw, licking around her snout. The male dragon finally had sat down and watched Corinna expectantly. She looked into his eyes, the shining golden color standing out against the shadows he was engulfed in. Remembering that he had been the one that tied her up in the first place, Corinna glared at him, despite his surprising handsomeness, and scrambled to her feet, sprinting away as fast as she could. The world rushed by her, and she finally realized she was out of that horrible forest and into the clearing where the dragonets were still playing close by. Corinna slowly walked back to her hut in the rainforest, where she saw her best friend Aria standing, waiting for her. "By the MOONS where WERE you?? I've been waiting ALL MORNING for you!" Corinna smiled at her best friend as she climbed the tree and sat on the biggest branch. "I was exploring..." she sighed peacefully and stretched her wings, thankful for being able to move them once more. "Exploring where, Corinna?" Aria asked, but then suddenly changed the topic. "OH also today I put an acorn with a small note inside of Lake's hut." Aria bounced around excitedly, and Corinna couldn't help but laugh. "You're literally OBSESSED with Lake! You know that, right?" "Well at least I actually have certain dragons in mind, unlike ''you, who is older than me and still doesn't know what she wants to do with her life-or who she wants to be in her life. Except ''me, ''of course." Aria grinned mischievously, and Corinna smiled back, curling her tail near her stomach. "Let me sleep, i'm TIRED..." she groaned and shifted her weight on the wide branch. "You should start thinking about who you want to marry." Aria said. "Maybe someone like Raccoon, or Adair, or Darkfinder, or Piercescale, or Nightheart..." Corinna closed her eyes sleepily and mumbled something like "shush, Aria..." and then she was washed over with a blanket of peaceful darkness. CHAPTER 2 Blinking her eyes open, Corinna realized it was nighttime. The moon shone brightly above her, casting luminous bright rays of white through the leaves of the rainforest trees. The shadows were dark and lonely, and she knew that everyone would be asleep by now, since the Nightwings had begun to get used to actually ''sleeping ''during the night, like the Rainwings did. But now that Corinna was awake, she decided to go on a little adventure of her own. She wanted to find out what that Skywing had been doing in the rainforest so far away from his home. Maybe she could catch him still there at his little hideout, which she had seen when she had been running for her life. It was a small den of leaves and branches, mostly unnoticeable, except that the shadows and the lighting happened to be perfect in that moment of blurred panic. Corinna could see a small pile of bones, and a warm sleeping corner, all in the moment when she ran past. Now, in the dark, it was so much harder to navigate through the forest and find the place where she had run past. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Romance)